Harry Potter and the Celestials Path
by Shaun056
Summary: AU / Voldemort never killed Lily and James, or scarred young Harry Potter. This world is different, yet at the same time, familiar. Follow Harry as he goes through his years at Hogwarts with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, as Bellatrix Lestrange returns to Britain.
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams of Hogwarts

Chapter One

Dreams of Hogwarts

The heat of the July day beat down on the two boys as they played in the garden. Both the boys were black haired, but one was slightly lighter, almost bronze red, though it wasn't impossible that it was simply the light from the beating sun. The two boys didn't look to far apart in age, though one was clearly older. He had a thin face, a body that seemed well fed but not fattened, messy jet black hair covered most of his head, a few strands on his chaotic fringe dropping into the space between his brilliant emerald green eyes and round black glasses. This boy's name, was Harry Potter.

The boy next to him was slightly shorter, but he too had the look of a well fed, yet not fattened child. Though his bronzy-black hair was shorter than Harry's, a few hairs dropped down in front of his deep brown eyes which, without any glasses to protect them, were open to the elements. This was Harry's brother. Benjamin Potter.

The Potter brothers had been in the garden on this hot July day wondering what it was that they could actually do that wouldn't get them shouted at by their mother, who was busy brewing potions in the kitchen. It was the always stressful week in July before both boy's birthdays. Harry's on the 31st and Ben's on the 3rd of the following month. Harry was expecting some great presents this year. His father always said that turning eleven was a great age in the wizarding world as it meant you were finally old enough to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ben, was only going to be reaching ten, yet he believed that reaching double figures was a milestone that shouldn't be ignored and should be celebrated with just as many presents as his brother was likely to get. One of them was going to be severely disappointed.

Harry was already anticipating his acceptance letter. It could have arrived anytime between two weeks ago and today. Though he was pretty sure it hadn't arrived today. He certainly hadn't received any owls.

So, on that hot July day, the two Potter brothers had stowed themselves to the garden. Their house at Godrics Hollow had a moderately sized garden that was barred at both sides by muggle houses. By all accounts the muggles lived next door to each other. They could chat across the garden fence with each other, but should someone try to climb that fence and enter the next garden, they'd get a sudden urge to reorder all their clothes by date of acquisition. They were barred at the back by a thick line of tall fir trees guarding the banks of the river Staem.

Neither Harry nor Ben had their own brooms. Though Harry had learnt to fly on his dad's Cleansweep Six, both he and his brother had been relegated to using their slightly old toy broomsticks which, by now, they had outgrown. Playing Quidditch then was certainly out of the question, as neither brooms were able to reach high enough to get to the hoop placed at the back of the garden. Harry, had fallen into an old trap of teasing his younger brother.

'I'll easily get put into Gryffindor.' Ben said puffing out his small chest. 'Dad even reckons so.'

Harry shook his head 'I dunno, you have to be pretty brave to be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff'll have you though.'

'I will NOT go into Hufflepuff!' Ben's face was now going a violent scarlet. '

'It doesn't matter anyway, you need to be able to do magic to be able to go to Hogwarts. You haven't done any yet.'

'Yes I have.' Ben retorted, his fists clenched tightly into small balls.

'When?'

'Last Tuesday when you and dad were round Sirius'.'

Harry gave a crackled laugh 'Right, just when me and dad aren't here to see it?'

'Mum saw it, ask her.'

Harry became rigid. With a somewhat determined look on his face he stormed into the kitchen and turned to his mother.

'Mum, Ben said-'

Lily Potter's harsh expression silenced Harry almost instantly. With a swish, the bubbling cauldron which she had been working on quietened and she was able to push her attention to the fireplace where a man's head was floating.

'Young got arrested last week. Something to do with enchanting those telleevisions the muggles have, old Arthur Weasley brought him in. Why James is now being questioned I don't know.'

'James doesn't know anything about televisions, you should have seen him trying to work ours. You don't reckon they'll charge him do you Sirius?'

Through the fire it was hard to tell, but it looked as if Sirius was grimacing. 'Fudge isn't doing too well popularity wise recently, mishaps here and there, trouble keeping the goblins in line. He's trying to show he's the one in power. Especially considering Bel-'

Lily gave Sirius a piercing look. Sirius noticed and changed course almost immediately 'I... doubt they'll charge him at any rate. '

'Look, I got to go. You coming round for Harry's birthday on Tuesday?'

Sirius quite obviously grinned 'Wouldn't miss it for the world.'

He withdrew his head from the fire and with a flash was gone. Lily gave a raspy sigh.

'What happened to dad?' Harry asked, questions as to whether Ben had really performed some magic had now flown out of his mind completely.

'I'm sure he'll tell us when he gets home. Ah, talking of which.'

There was the audible sound of the front door opening and then closing again with a large crash. James Potter entered the kitchen. Through his haggard and tired expression he gave his wife and first child a smile, though there was evidence all over that he was exhausted. Harry was often told that he looked just like his father and he had to agree. James has a lean face framed by a pair of round glasses, his dark black hair was a mess and stuck up right at the back like Harry's though he had rather brown eyes, which in turn he gave to his second son.

Ben entered the kitchen, wondering what all the racket was about and where Harry had got to. Conversely, people often said Ben looked a lot like Lily, though there were evident areas where his father's influence had stepped in. Lily, had bronze red hair, today it was tied into a ponytail but more often than not it lay flat against her back or else curled up elegantly. To Harry, she gave her brilliant emerald eyes and to Ben, her soft face and hint of red hair.

Lily returned to her now silent potion, taking a sample of it with her phial and placed it on the table beside the cauldron.

'So you got out then?' she said under baited breath.

James sighed 'Arthur Weasley got me out more like, I owe him one I'll tell you that.'

'And you had nothing to do with enchanting televisions?' Lily knew the answer would be no but she had to hear it from the horse's mouth before she believed it fully.

'Of course not. Sirius was saying Fudge is going out of his mind. Rumour has it Bellatrix is back in the-'

James fell silent as his wife gave him a harsh stare. This was something that they would have to discuss in private, far away from Harry and Ben's twitching ears. James lowered his head in defeat, but then raised it upon noticing Harry standing by the back door.

'Ah. Something else happened today, Albus Dumbledore visited me.'

'What on earth would Dumbledore want with you?' Lily asked. She had cleared away the potions and was now waving her wand, causing a kitchen knife to begin chopping carrots for that evening's dinner.

'Well, just catching up really. Oh, and he wanted me to have this.'

James reached inside his robes to pull out a slightly crumpled envelope. One with Harry's name on it.

Harry knew what it was immediately, he ran forward and snatched it out of his father's hand, tearing it open, he finally pulled out the thick leathery parchment from within.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st we await your owl no later than the 31st of July_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'Why did Dumbledore give you Harry's letter?' Lily asked bemused.

'I wouldn't know. He just said he had something for me, that I needed to give to Harry.' James face beamed and he ruffled his son's hair as he began to look over the equipment list.

'We'll have to get that next week.' Lily said looking over at her calendar. The first seems the best chance...after your party.'

His party. Of course. In all the excitement of finally getting his Hogwarts acceptance letter, Harry had completely forgotten it was his birthday as well in a few days time. He beamed up at his parents than ran off to his room to pin his letter on the notice board.

The next few day's dragged by for Harry. Time seemed to be working twice as slowly as it used to. He remembered looking at the clock and seeing that it was ten, looking later and swearing that an hour had past, when only fifteen minutes had gone by. He passed the time as best as he could, most often with his brother in the garden, he would pick up sticks and they would pretend to duel with each other. Most often Harry would just say made up words but he had picked up a few spells from his parents and would often shout 'Wingardium Leviosa!' whilst Ben pretended to lift himself up from the ground and then fall back down again whenever Harry 'dropped' the spell.

Eventually, the day Harry had been looking forward to had arrived. He awoke on the sunny July morning, after a particularly rough storm had passed through the area the night before, to find a pile of presents at the end of his bed. Before he even got to open one there was a knock at the door and his brother poked his head in.

'Hiya Harry... can I watch you open your presents?'

Harry nodded and Ben sat himself on the chair at Harry's desk, his eyes were wide with excitement and wonder as Harry reached over to pick up his first present, which was signed 'To Harry, from Remus.'

It was a fairly large present, and when Harry finally opened it he was slightly dismayed to discover it was a pile of three books. However, as he began to look over each one in turn, his eyes lit up.

The first book was titled 'How to succeed at Hogwarts! Tips for never being late! Where to find food when you're hungry plus a special map detailing the castle and grounds'

Placing that aside he found the next book 'Jokers and Japers: A guide to tricking and joking your way around the world.' Inside the book he found best ways of setting up tricks and traps, plus a starter set from Zonko's including itching powder, stink pellets and refilling water balloons.

The final book was slightly disappointing in that it was a book of spells, but exciting because it was titled 'Defence. 1-7. A collection of defensive spells and jinxes from first, to seventh year.'

His second present, from Sirius, was a penknife that was able to open any door possible, plus a box full of Honeydukes sweets and Gambol and Japes tricks. His other presents included a book on the Falmouth Falcons Quidditch team from Ben and bizarrely, £5 note from his Aunt, Petunia.

Another knock on the door signalled an arrival of his parents. James, his hands behind his back and Lily who rushed in to give her son a large hug.

'Happy Birthday Harry' James said and he withdrew his hands from behind his back to show a thin narrowed package, tied up with string on the top and bottom. James handed it to Harry who began to open it.

'You didn't?' Harry asked as he ripped off the last piece of packaging to reveal a shiny new Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

'Well, I think you're old enough to have one now.' James said.

Lily piped in 'But that does not mean you're allowed to take it to Hogwarts. Not until your second year at least.' There was no going back from that rule. His mother stern face told him that much. Harry however, didn't particularly care. He looked at the broom in awe, feeling it's lightness in his hands, yet the resilience he could hold it with without it showing any strain. Even Ben was staring at it with awe.

Lily sat down on the end of Harry's bed to look through Harry's presents. She lifted up the knife and the collection of books Remus had given him.

'James, did you tell Sirius and Remus to get these? I don't think an eleven year old should be going to school with a knife.'

'He's not stupid Lily, he's not going to hurt anyone with it are you Harry?'

'No.'

'See there you go.'

'These books James? He'll be in trouble before he even get's there.'

James laughed. Me and Sirius were as a matter of fact. We threw dung bombs along the train corridor before we arrived. Or did you forget that?'

'I try to block it out.' Lily said grimly, standing up from the side of the bed, 'Come on Harry, made you breakfast downstairs, and if you want to have a part tonight you better help cleaning up the mess you made yesterday.'

Harry groaned 'But mum...'

'But nothing- come on it won't take long then you can look at your presents again.'

Harry spent a short amount of time, cleaning up the mess he had made in the kitchen. He had pretended he was making potions and was adding all sorts of ingredients into the cauldron, before his mother caught him. According to Lily, he hadn't done a half bad job. Around midday, he returned to his bedroom to read through his books, he was sure they would become really handy when he arrived at Hogwarts, especially the book of tricks.

Around five o'clock, the doorbell rang. Harry who was down at the kitchen table reading hurried to answer to find Neville Longbottom, his sister and his parents standing there.

'Hi Neville,' Harry smile and he let them into the kitchen where Lily was just putting the finishing touches to the decorations.

'Alice! Frank! It's been a long time how are you?'

'Not too bad thanks Lily. Well, we got these two following us around.' Frank pointed at Neville and his daughter. 'Plenty to keep up busy.'

As Frank, Alice and Lily began to talk, Harry took Neville over to show him his presents.

'And it's got a map in it as well. Dad said you can easily get lost in Hogwarts. Also...' he pulled the broom from under the table 'Nimbus 2000. Mum said I'm not allowed to bring it in but I reckon I'll be able to sneak it in. How was your birthday?'

'Okay, pretty quiet actually, just us and Gran. I got my own growing pots though, oh and Matilda gave me a book on famous Herbologists.'

'No brooms though.' Matilda spoke up 'I don't think Neville can fly very well.'

'Neither can dad though so it's day.'

Another knock at the door. This time James hurried downstairs to answer it, his toothbrush held lightly in his left hand.

'Ah, Arthur! Molly! So good to see you. And Ron... none of the others with you?'

'Percy's looking after them. I hope the twin's don't turn the place into a mess while we're gone.'

Into the room came three people Harry had seen before but never really spoken with. The first was a tall man with thin red hair across his head. The second, a rather plump woman with a kind smile, with red hair to match. Finally, a young boy around Harry's age, though he was almost as tall as his mother. His wide large hands flicked at his red hair than ran across his freckled face, punctuated by a rather large nose.

'Harry, this is Ron Weasley, his father works at the Ministry with me.'

'Hi Harry.'

'Hi Ron.'

There was an awkward silence as the adults all congregated in the centre of the room and began to chat. Then Ron noticed Harry's broom.

'You got a nimbus two thousand?' he said in awe, 'I've never even touched one!'

'Just got it today, it's my first broom.'

'I got an old shooting star at home, it's nothing like this though.'

'You got your own broom already?'

Ron laughed 'Yeah, but it's really old. We got an old paddock at the back of our house we can fly in. Not like this, still a Nimbus Two thousand.'

There was another knock at the door and this time, it was Ben who opened it. Standing in robes of deep magenta, was Harry's godfather Sirius. His rugged face and slightly dusty robes told Harry he hadn't been home in a long time. But for Sirius, this was nothing new.

'Where's that Godson of mine? I heard he's turned eleven at last.'

'Hi Sirius!' Harry called out and all of a sudden Ron suddenly went as red as his hair.

'Here he is. Happy Birthday buddy! Did you get my presents?'

Lily's voice spoke up and Sirius looked deeply worried.

'He did as a matter of fact. What made you think giving a knife to an eleven year old was a good idea Sirius?'

Sirius raised his hands in defence, though his voice was strong it was obvious he was slightly frightened of Lily.

'Come on Lily, me and James had the same sort of stuff at Hogwarts. Besides it's used for opening doors not stabbing people. If he wanted to do that there are suits of armours with swords.'

'That's not the point, besides-'

'Hey Sirius.' Harry spoke up cutting his mother off completely. She crossed her arms but didn't seem at all to be finished with berating Sirius.

'Is Remus coming?'

Sirius gave Harry a grim look and shook his head 'I'm afraid not bud,... full moon.'

'Ah... never mind.'

As soon as Sirius finished, Lily pounced on him once again. Sirius, raised his arms in defence as a angry Lily followed him into the kitchen to get a drink.

'You know Sirius Black?' Ron said in a croaky voice.

'What...oh yeah.'

'That's... the Sirius Black?'

'Yeah,... oh you're not one of his fans are you?'

Ron's face lit up 'Are you kidding, of course I am? I got all his books at home and the comics, I've got about twenty chocolate frog cards of his as well and my sister has loads of posters of him on his wall. Do you think it was the duel against Faris Plum that was better or Linnea Hansen because-'

'He's just Sirius.' Harry laughed 'But Linnea Hansen definitely.'

After Lily had finished arguing with Sirius she brought the food out of the kitchen. Plates of sausage rolls, sandwiches of all flavours and pigs and blankets. Not to mention the sticks of pineapple and cheese, pizza and bowlful of chips. After they had all had their fill, watered down with lemonade and orange juice for the kids, mead and firewhiskey for the adults, Lily brought out a brilliantly decorated cake, which looked the splitting image of a large golden snitch and they all began to eat. Harry had become quite full and tired and was wondering when everyone would leave so he could get some well rested sleep. After a quick trip to the toilet, his father approached him.

'Harry, come with me, I got something to give you.'

James led Harry into the spare bedroom and knelt down in front of a chest of drawers before pulling something out.

'I want you to have this. My dad gave it to me before I went to Hogwarts, I think you should have it now.'

From behind his back, James withdrew a soft silvery object, a cloak.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'It's an invisibility cloak. A proper one as well. It's been in the family for years, generations even. Try it on.'

Harry picked up the robe. It felt slippery soft in his hands. As he threw it around his neck, he was shocked to see that the rest of his body had gone.

'Don't cause any trouble with it mind.' James said with a wink and Harry laughed, taking the cloak off and letting it fall to the floor.

'Don't let your mother see it though, go on hide it in your room, I'll see you downstairs.'

Harry stepped several spaces out of the room but ran back and gave his dad a quick hug.

'Thanks dad.'

'Gone on hide it, she won't be happy that I've given it to you.'

After making sure that it was well hidden underneath his bed. Harry returned downstairs to the party. Ron and Neville seemed to be having an animated chat about Quidditch while Ben and Matilda were talking about Hogwarts and what it would finally be like once they were old enough to go.

The only people missing from the scene however was Harry's mum, Alice and Sirius. Harry searched the entire ground floor before spotting his mother's red hair in the garden. Opening the back door slightly, Harry stuffed himself quickly behind a bush, allowing the door to close quietly behind him.

'...got no idea what she's planning, but it can't be anything good.' Sirius' voice said, Harry almost instantly wished he hadn't left his invisibility cloak upstairs.

'So this is why Fudge arrested James the other day? He doesn't know what to do? Acting recklessly without any worry?'

Alice Longbottom's voice spoke up 'Seems like it. Nothing's been reported in the prophet though, which means Fudge hasn't lost his mind completely, but if Bellatrix Lestrange is back, in Britain, It can't mean anything good's on the cards.'

'But...' Lily spoke slowly, it seemed as if she was having a hard time understanding the whole situation 'What could she possibly want to do? She can't bring back... You-Know-Who, can she?'

Sirius gave a bark like laugh but it didn't seem to make Lily feel any better. 'If anyone can she can, but we mustn't jump to conclusions either way. We're safe, Hogwarts will be safe. That Quirrell is back. He's teaching Defence this year. I saw him in Diagon Alley earlier today. Seems a touch unbalanced, but if Dumbledore vouches for him that's good enough for me.' Sirius gave a sigh 'Don't worry Lily, she wouldn't make her presence known if she knew she couldn't survive the aftermath. We'll catch her before then. Come on, let's get back to the party, everyone will be wondering where we got to.'

Before any of them made so much as a step towards the back door, Harry darted in, making sure he didn't move the door too much or startle anyone on the other side. Luckily, no one seemed to notice him so he straightened up and headed off to the kitchen before anyone saw him.

Lily hadn't wanted Harry or Ben to know that Bellatrix was back in the country. Harry knew very little of her exploits apart from that she had been a large supporter of You-Know-Who during his rise of power over ten years ago. When he was defeated, and she by Sirius shortly after, she went into hiding and hadn't been seen since.

The fact that the Daily Prophet wasn't revealing anything worried Harry more than anything. It seemed as if the ministry wanted to capture and imprison Bellatrix before the rest of the wizarding world even knew about her return. But news generally seemed to seep out even if it was hidden, so how long would it be, before the entire wizarding world knew of her return and was plunged into chaos?


	2. Chapter 2 - Gringotts and Goblins

Chapter Two

Gringotts and Goblins

It took a while to get started the next day. Both James and Lily seemed a little worse for wear. Ben had to push his father out of bed and make sure he got to work on time, shoving a toothbrush into his limp hand and forcing him to brush he teeth and to get dressed. Lily slept in until about Ten O'clock and got considerably angry with both Harry and Ben when neither of them woke her up. Ben's excuse was that he had been up at 7 getting James awake and needed to recharge his batteries and Harry was still asleep anyway.

After a very quick breakfast, made mostly of the leftovers from the party the night before, Lily and the boys changed and gathered around the fireplace, Lily had a firm hold on Harry's list, reading it continuously as Harry and Ben put on their shoes, mumbling about the price of wands and books.

'I don't want to spend too much time there today.' Lily said firmly 'We go in get the stuff and come out. We've wasted enough time as it is today trying to wake up.'

Ben mouthed 'we?' accusingly at his mother but she didn't seem to notice. He shot a look at Harry who shrugged.

Lily took a pot on the mantelpiece and offered it to each of her children. Harry and Ben reached in and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

Harry went first. After his mother had lit a fire with her wand, he stepped in, threw the powder down into the flames and shouted 'Diagon Alley.'

He was spinning in dust and fire, fireplaces sped past his eyes, he kept his elbows in and his head firmly down to his chest. Until all of a sudden, he was standing in an old and dusty pub.

Several witches were sat around on tables gossiping to one another, while a burly man with a great big blonde beard was talking to the barman. No one seemed to notice that Harry had just been spat out of the fireplace and was now standing up and clearing any soot from his trousers. A few seconds later, Ben arrived and not long after Lily. As she straightened up. The barman seemed to notice her and the boys and gave her a toothless smile.

'Morning Lily? Here to buy school supplies... uh... which one is it going to Hogwarts this year then?'

'Harry.' Lily said pushing Harry to the front of the bar as if she wanted him to order some drinks. Harry smiled nervously up at the barman who nodded at him and then at Ben once Lily had introduced him.

'I'd love to stay and chat but we got to hurry. We need to get some gold out of Gringotts, then-'

Tom sighed morosely 'You're in for a long wait... didn't you hear? Someone tried to break into Gringotts yesterday.'

'Really? Who?' Lily said.

Tom shrugged. He moved to pick up an empty glass the large blonde bearded wizard had left but the dust from his cloth wasn't exactly doing what he had clearly wanted it to do. 'The Goblins are being extra protective today. Security checks all the way from entering to leaving. It's a miracle they're open at all... if I'm honest.'

Lily gave a groan. This would clearly add an additional hour or so at least to their time today. She thanked Tom and hurried out to the back with Harry and Ben in tow.

'Who'd want to break into Gringotts mum?' Ben asked as Lily began to tap the bricks in the wall with her wand.

Lily shrugged 'I have no idea, whoever it was must have been fairly powerful, it doesn't seem as if they got anything anyway, otherwise Tom would have said. Ah, here we are.'

As the walls opened and Diagon Alley was revealed to them. Harry's thoughts went to somewhere rather darker than he had anticipated.

What had Sirius said the previous night? How Bellatrix Lestrange was back in the country? Surely there were all kinds of things there that she could want, not including gold. James had once told Harry that there was more than gold underneath Gringotts. But the idea that Bellatrix Lestrange could just walk into Gringotts undetected was simply ludicrous, insane. Someone would have surely noticed her and alerted the authorities.

As the smells and sights of Diagon Alley came into view, the thoughts of Bellatrix Lestrange flew from Harry's mind. He passed apothecaries, selling worms heads at 12 knuts a bag, robes shop offering two for one of stylish hats and Quality Quidditch supplies where a group of children around Ben's age had their noses up to the window and were staring at the Nimbus Two Thousand in the display. Harry gave a slight chuckle, remembering what lay on his bed at home.

Gringotts came into view and it was clear they weren't going to make the same mistake they made yesterday. Each Goblin was holding a small metal staff and prodded each person as they left and entered the bank. There were wizards on guard as well, what looked like Aurors, though none that Harry recognised. A giant steel gate barred the actual entrance to the bank, shimmering in the summer sun, beeping as people went through it. As they approached, a Goblin put out his hand and said 'Halt! What is the purpose of your visit today?'

'I need to take some money out... to buy school equipment for my son.'

The Goblin's crinkled eyes looked over Harry and Ben then he nodded.

'Get in line with the others. When requested do not try and block the Sensory Sensor, it will only makes things worse for you.'

Lily gave both Harry and Ben a confused look, but got into line behind a wizard with an ear trumpet. As they finally got into the bank another Goblin put his hand up to Lily and poked her with his Sensory Sensor.

'Ow! That hurt.'

'You are free to pass the gate, your allotted Goblin is on bench fourteen. Next.'

Lily turned back as Ben stepped forward, she pushed forward to protest but an auror blocked his path

'Come on, he's only nine.'

'Everyone must be checked.' the auror said. Lily went limp and hung back, eagerly waiting for her sons to pass through.

Ben passed through without incident as did Harry. Lily gave the auror a harsh look as they made their way into the main hall.

'That's another thing I have to ask Sirius about. How did he not know about this. He works at the ministry doesn't he?'

Harry shrugged 'He's probably off on another wild adventure or something. This is too trivial to him.

'Bench fourteen, come on you two.'

There was a long queue behind bench fourteen. Harry felt a certain pang of annoyance as the wizard with trumpet in his ear was already talking to his allocated goblin.

After twenty minutes waiting in line, they finally arrived at the desk.

'Name?' the goblin asked, not looking up from his parchment.

'Lily Potter.'

'Purpose of visit?'

'I want to get some gold out of my vault.'

'Your allocated Goblin is Griphook in the next hall. Give him this. Next.' The Goblin handed Lily a piece of parchment. Harry and Ben followed their mother back into the next hall, past another set of goblins with sensory sensors until they found Griphook.

'Do you have your note?' the goblin asked. Lily handed Griphook the parchment, a scowl growing on her face.

'Very well, follow me.'

The Goblin led Lily Harry and Ben out into a cool dark tunnel. He whistled and a small carriage came hurtling out of nowhere. Ben sat at the front, with Harry in the middle and Lily at the back.

'The Potter vault is it?' Griphook asked.

'Yes,' Lily replied. Harry could see both his mother's fists and teeth were clenched.

The cart sped off into darkness. Though they passed an occasional torch in a bracket, it was only for light to pass through to their eyes fleetingly, otherwise they were left in complete and utter darkness.

The cart stopped suddenly outside a vault. Ben looked like he was about to be sick and Harry wasn't far off either. Lily stood with a little bit of difficulty and handed Griphook a small golden key which Griphook took to the vault door and placed inside.

A loud crunching, churning sound filled the air as metal met metal. Gears, clunked and the door to the Potter vault opened.

Harry had seen it plenty of times before but it always made him awe. The Potter's weren't rich, not by anyone standards. But they still had a fairly comfortable stash of savings, from Lily and James's jobs and from James' grandparents, who left a considerable amount to their only son when they died. Moderate piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze filled the room, and Lily had begun to pile it all into a large bag. Harry was very much aware that Griphook seemed to be watching her the whole time. He assumed that he was just making sure she didn't act out of character, or take something that clearly didn't belong to her. Then again, it was their vault, and unless the goblin thought Lily wasn't Lily there wasn't any need for worry. Nevertheless he continued to watch her, even as she stepped out of the vault and fell, with a deep breath, back into the cart. Griphook closed and locked the door behind her.

'I assume you are finished then?' he asked in a harsh voice. Lily nodded but didn't speak. Griphook climbed back in and they were off. Zooming into the darkness once more. Harry gave his mother a concerned look but she didn't return it. Her face was lowered into her chest, and she looked as though she was going to be sick.

She didn't even speak as they climbed out of the carriage and back into Diagon Alley, even though she was poked several times with the Sensory Sensors. Not until she was way out of the earshot of any Goblin did she speak.

'Those blasted Goblins. How could they think I'd steal from my own vault? Did you see him watching me? They did all their checks before we went in, what did they think I was going to turn into a dark wizard or something? It just infuriates me!'

Harry was about to reply but before he could, Ben had ducked into an alley between Madam Malkins and Flourish and Blotts and had thrown up, much to the disgust of disgruntled witches and wizards who passed.

'I'm sorry dear.' Lily leaned in to hug her son, clearing any excess vomit with her wand as she did 'I was too busy ranting about the Goblins, I forgot you didn't like Gringotts.'

She gave her son a quick kiss on the forehead. Ben looked rather pale but over the worst of it.

'Do you mind going in to Madam Malkins on your own Harry? I wouldn't want to take this one in just in case he's sick again.'

After she gave Harry a couple of Galleons to pay for his robes as well as the school list, he turned the corner and entered the robes shop.

It was a packed and rather busy place. Displays of robes filled most of the shop floor with curious customers darting around them looking at dress robes for weddings (_'I can't where that Mum, Sarah's eyes are blue it'd totally clash'_), smart robes for work (_'Eugh, if Perkins throws up on these I'll hex his legs off.'_) and top of the line fashion, straight from Paris (_'Is that the Evaline Broach? I can't believe it's out already! Did you see that picture of Parlianaise Juma coming out of that pub with Sirius Black? She was wearing one of these'_).

This wasn't one of Harry's regular shopping destinations in Diagon Alley, but the woman behind the counter seemed to notice him regardless. She gave a smiling wave and beckoned him over, as an old witch carrying patched up magenta robes walked away, her face an image of disgust.

'Young Potter isn't it? Yes I remember, you look just like your father, he was in here a week or so ago, buying new robes for work... what can I help you with today.'

Harry held up his equipment list 'Uh, Hogwarts.'

The woman smiled. 'Ah yes I should have known. Follow me dear sir, follow me. We've had our share of students passing through, in fact we have a young lady being fitted right now.'

Passing through a olive colour curtain to the back room Harry saw a young girl who must of been about his age, stood on a stool while someone else, who Harry was pretty sure was Madam Malkin herself, was measuring her. Or more like, she was taking notes and the tape measure was measuring the girl by itself. The girl looked rather terrified about the whole experience.

'Up here please young man that's it. I'll just get another tape measure.' She waved her wand and one came shooting from a table behind them, Harry having to dodge out of its way.

Now he was a bit higher up, he got a good look at the girl, she was round about the same size as Harry was, large bushy brown hair that fell down to her shoulders looking as though it was as easy to tame as Harry's was. Her face was a mix of determination and downright fear, bright brown eyes going between agitation and awe with every passing second.

After a few moments silence, the girl spoke.

'Hi...hiya.'

'Hi.' Harry replied 'Are... you muggleborn?'

The girl seemed caught off guard at that statement. Whether it was the statement itself or whether because Madam Malkin had stuck an pin in her chest Harry didn't know.

'A... muggleborn? Um... yes I am.'

'It's alright.' Harry reassured her 'Everyone's got to be new sometime. Where are your parents?'

'Waiting outside.' the girl responded, she seemed to go quiet for a moment, then spoke up in a rather high pitched tone.

'Not... that I didn't want them to come, but if I'm going off to Hogwarts next month I need to do some things on my own.'

Her voice trailed off. Harry felt a pang of pity for her. He was only here alone because his brother had been sick outside. Then again, he wasn't sure whether he would have preferred to have had them in Madam Malkins, or waiting outside.

'I'm Harry Potter.' Harry said and he outstretched a hand to the girl who went red with embarrassment for a second, gave a deep breath, then took Harry's hand and shook it herself.

'Hermione Granger.' she said in what Harry could only assume was an attempt at acting a bit more brave. 'Where... are your parents?'

'My dad's at work and my mum's waiting outside with my brother. He got sick on the Gringotts carts.'

'Those goblins are something though. Didn't even know they existed until a week ago. I didn't know half this stuff existed until a week ago. A kind teacher from Hogwarts came and told me I was a witch. I think my parents were shocked, well, and a bit disappointed, they wanted me to go to university and become a doctor or something. I'm not too sure though... now I know this is all here, I'd rather stay.'

Harry gave her a sharp nod.

'I know what you mean. Well, I don't... I've grown up with it all... but I can imagine coming into something like this... must be pretty life changing.'

Hermione nodded back just as Madam Malkin stood, brushed some dust off her own robes and said 'That's you done m'dear. Come on we can go and pay at the front.'

Hermione stepped down from the stool and turned to Harry.

'See you at Hogwarts.' she said with a smile. Harry smiled back as the olive curtain opened again and the girl disappeared behind it.

It took about fifteen minutes more for Harry to get sorted, in which time, what looked like a much older boy was coming in for some new robes. He gave Harry a friendly nod but didn't say anything for at that moment, Lily and Ben appeared.

'You'll never guess who's outside!' Ben said, a large grin appearing on his face.

'Dumbledore...?' Harry replied in jest.

'No, Hagrid.'

Harry knew Hagrid rather well. Or at least as well as his could, for he never exactly saw the Hogwarts gamekeeper that often. Complaints about always being busy at Hogwarts and various other reasons kept them apart, but the way James and Sirius spoke about him, they were up the Hogs Head every other weekend together.

'Can we see him mum?' Harry asked. Lily gave a sigh and said 'We've still got a lot of shopping to do... but alright just for a moment.'

Luckily for Harry, the young woman attending to his robes, rose and said that she too had finished, Harry jumped off his stool, leaving his mother to pay for the finished robes, and darted back out into Diagon Alley.

'Where is he?' Harry asked as Ben followed at a run.

'There!' Harry pointed. It wasn't hard at all to spot Hagrid. He was the largest man Harry knew and that included his uncle Vernon. Stories about how Hagrid had got so big had been shared between Harry and Ben so often, they were unsure who had come up with which story. Despite being so big, Hagrid's face was that of pure kindness. Behind his large wiry beard and hair, a stumped nose and beetle like eyes like dark gems sparkled out.

'Hagrid!' Harry shouted and he began to run up to the giant as he was stepping down from Gringotts.

'Hello you two. ow' are ye? You gettin yer stuff Harry?'

'Yeah.'

Hagrid smiled 'Good, we aven't ad a Potter in Hogwarts since yer dad. I ope' your not as troublesome as he was.'

Harry smiled 'Where's yer mum anyway?'

'In Madam Malkins, just paying for my robes.'

Hagrid have a gruff nod 'Ah, I was meaning to have a word with her.'

They walked back down the street towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry had to take three steps for every one of Hagrid's. Ben, whose legs weren't that long just yet, had to take four. His face was red with exhaustion, trying to keep up with Hagrid and Harry.

'What...were you doing...in Gringotts Hagrid?' Ben panted.

'Gettin' something, fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business mind. Nothing t'do with you two meddlers. Lily!'

Lily's tired head appeared out of Madam Malkins first, then the rest of herself, carrying several bags filled with Harry's robes.

'The next time you decide to run out of a shop. Remember your mother's probably inside having to pay for everything.' She gave Hagrid a warm smile 'How are you Hagrid?'

'Can't complain, can't complain. These two giving you trouble?' Hagrid replied pointing at Harry and Ben.

'No more than usual.'

Hagrid laughed, clasping a hand to Ben's shoulder who unfortunately went crumpling to the ground. Hagrid gave a quick 'Oh, sorry', and turned back to Lily.

'As it happens. Dumbledore was wanting to have a chat with you and James, Sirius too if he can make it.'

'Oh,' Lily said and she dropped the two bags onto the floor hoping that one of her children would pick them up, 'Why?'

'He wouldn't say, he just asked if I could tell you that's all I know. No idea why he didn't just send an owl, but... that's Dumbledore for you.'

'Right... well, I'll let him know then. Look Hagrid I'd love to stay and chat but-'

'Don't ye worry about it.' Hagrid said waving a hand through the air 'Ye got enuff on yer plate with these two. I'll see you soon. And you Harry.'

Hagrid gave a wave, and then began to stroll down the street towards The Leaky Cauldron, people parting just to let him get past impeded.

'What did Dumbledore want?' Harry asked but Lily simply picked up the two bags again, dumped them in Harry's hands, snatched up the Hogwarts list that had fallen to the ground in Harry's excitement and hurried off up the street calling 'We haven't got time to hang around chatting, if you want to be home before your father we got to get going.'

Harry and Ben lowered their heads and followed on after their mother.

The rest of the day did not bring as much excitement as meeting Hagrid. They headed straight to Flourish and Blotts where Lily called out the name of each book Harry needed and the desperate sales wizard ran around trying to find copies. Then, it was off to the apothecary where Ben was told off for trying to throw rats brains at his brother for making fun of him. Then to the cauldron shop and wizacres magical equipment shop.

Checking off Harry's list. Lily paused right outside the Magical Menagerie. She seemed to bite her tongue, then turned to face Harry.

'Harry. Would you like an owl?'

Harry's eyes widened. His brother gave an annoyed grunt and slouched against the nearest wall possible.

'An owl?' Harry asked.

'Or a cat or... toad. The broom was really your father's present, besides... you won't be allowed to take that until at least next year. But an owl... you can take this year.'

Harry gave an astonished nod. His mouth hung wide open in shock. For all he was expecting today, he wasn't expecting this. The Potter's had a house owl, Fredwick, but it was mainly used by James for work. It was no good taking him all the way to Hogwarts when James had need of him. But Harry's own owl..., he'd be able to take wherever he wanted.

'O...k' Harry wasn't one hundred per cent sure whether his mother was joking with him or not. Being married to James meant she too was often involved in several tricks and japes though they were never quite as cruel as James and Sirius' were. James often complained that Lily's pranks never had a serious element of risk that either his or Sirius' had as a kids. Harry wasn't too sure therefore, whether his mother would snap back up and say that they didn't have time to go ad get an owl and had to hurry on to the next shop. She didn't however. She gave Harry a kind smile and led him and Ben into Magical Menagerie and twenty minutes later Harry followed his mother and brother out, carrying a large cage with a Tawny owl, clearly asleep, in his left hand.

'Remember I'm not feeding or looking after him. And you can clear away an dead mice he brings in. I don't want the cat to taking them away.'

Ben's face was a mix of delight at having a new owl in the family and disgust at Harry being the one who had been given one. He went from staring at the bird with delight and then grumbling away to himself every five seconds. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'Just your wand left now.' Lily said and they finally arrived at a small narrow shop with a wand on a dusty purple cushion on display. The shop sign read 'Ollivanders: _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_' Harry pushed the door open. A bell rang deeply in the shop making Harry's owl squawk in shock. Ben sat down on a spindly chair to catch his breath.

The front of the store seemed bare. Apart from the chair Ben had sat himself on there was nothing on display inside the shop at all. However, behind the counter, stood shelf after shelf after shelf. Each filled to tipping point with thin narrow boxes, some more dusty than others, some clearly more battered than others.

From the darkness beyond the counter, Harry could see what looked like two pale moons hanging in the gloom. All of a sudden the moons began to move and Harry discovered they were not moons, but eyes belong to a man with wild white hair and a tense curious expression etched on his face. Mr Ollivander

'Lily... wait...Willow, ten and three quarter inches long, unicorn tail. Quite swishy. You take good care of it.'

'I have to.' Lily said with a chuckle. Mr Ollivanders globe like eyes caught Harry's.

'And... Mr Potter of course... we shall be seeing to you in a moment, but who is this?'

The man turned to Ben, who hadn't particularly been taking notice of what was going on in front of him. He gave a small jump when the man addressed him and said 'Oh... Ben, sir.'

'Another Potter... well, Hogwarts has its work cut out for them. If one Potter is starting this year and another...'

'Next... year.' Ben said his voice squeaked and he tried to focus his attention on the owl rather than on Ollivanders mad moon like eyes.

'So... Harry, let us get started. What is your wand arm.'

Harry shrugged. 'Erm... I write with... my right hand?'

'That'll do. Now...'

Just like in Madam Malkins, a tape measure appeared out of nowhere and began to measure. Unlike in Madam Malkins however, Ollivander didn't take notes, just walked to the back of the shop pulling out box after box of wands and talking as he did so.

'Now, Mr Potter. Every wand that leave this shop is one of three cores, Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Feather and Unicorn Tail. Each unicorn, dragon or phoenix that produced them are as different as each could be. We then take the wood, wood which in itself has grown in a different places and is as different as it's brother from another tree. These two combined make a wand Mr Potter, that is unique as its own components are. Now, stop that you.'

The tape measure fell to the ground with a crunch. Mr Ollivander offered Harry the handle of a soft maple wand.

'Maple and Dragon Heartstring, ten and a half inches, rather springy. Go, give it a wave.'

Harry did so. But nothing happened. Ollivander grabbed it out of Harry's hand to be replaced with another 'Olive and Phoenix Feather... eleven and a half inches rather rig-ah... perhaps not.'

Harry hadn't even had a chance to wave it that time before Ollivander snatched it out of his hand. This continued for another ten minutes until Ollivander clapped his hands in what Harry could only assume, was delight.

'Of course! Of course! How could I be so stupid! Here, Mr Potter here! Holly and Phoenix Feather, eleven inches. Here...'

As Harry took the wand, he felt a sense of warmness flow through him. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly became more attached to the wand than anything else he had got in the last few days. He gave it a wave and purple ribbon exploded from the end, landing with soft grace on the dust filled floor.

'Bravo! Bravo indeed Mr Potter. That seems like a fine wand indeed, if I don't mind saying so myself. Now... here.'

Ollivander wrapped up the wand in its box, and charged eleven sickles for it, which Lily paid.

As they were leaving the shop however, Harry was sure that Mr Ollivander took a closer, more concerned look at Harry than he had done when he had been in the shop. Harry wasn't exactly sure, maybe it was the feeling of a truly amazing day coming to an end, or simply tiredness overcoming him, but he was pretty sure that the look Ollivander gave him was one of curious concern, and he wasn't exactly sure whether he liked it or not.


End file.
